1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having a multifunctional audio port which can connect to both an earphone/microphone and a universal serial bus (USB) apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as personal computers, commonly include a plurality of connection ports such as an earphone/microphone jack, and USB ports for connecting to other peripheral components. However, many portable electronic devices do not provide a sufficient number of connection ports in order to use multiple peripheral components. In addition, each connection port present may be designed only for a certain kind of peripheral component. For example, the earphone jack can only connect to an earphone and cannot connect to a USB mouse. Therefore, there is a lack of flexibility in the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.